Wireless communication systems have been widely used to provide various kinds of communication services such as voice or data services. Generally, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that can communicate with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission (Tx) power, and the like). A variety of multiple access systems can be used. For example, a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency-Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, and the like.
Standards for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology have been developed as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications. IEEE 802.11b may provide a maximum transfer rate of 11 Mbps, and IEEE 802.11a may provide a maximum transfer rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g may use Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz, and provide a transfer rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11n may use Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)-OFDM, and provide a transfer rate of 300 Mbps to four spatial streams. IEEE 802.11a and 802.11b use an unlicensed band at 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz. IEEE 802.11b provides a transmission rate of 11 Mbps and IEEE 802.11a provides a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11g applies Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) at 2.4 GHz to provide a transmission rate of 54 Mbps. IEEE 802.11n may use Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO)-OFDM, and provide a transfer rate of 300 Mbps. IEEE 802.11n may support a channel bandwidth up to 40 MHz to provide a transfer rate of 600 Mbps. IEEE 802.11p is a standard for supporting Wireless Access in Vehicular Environment (WAVE). For example, IEEE 802.11p provides improvement matters needed for supporting Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS). IEEE 802.11ai is a standard for supporting fast initial link setup of an IEEE 802.11 station (STA).